Mindgames
by TsuKa Yoshida
Summary: Rei and her friends have been orphanged since they were small and were always togther. As they grow older they discover somthing that drags them into darkness. Thats when each one goes missing. Ps.Nothing to do with kingdom hearts but storyline is smiliar


MIND GAMES

Chapter one: Memories

Dark smoke shot in to the air and funny shaped things plunged into people. A young girl, with short black hair with a streak of purple was standing infront of a window with her face just a few inches away from the delicate eyes peered through one was a light purple the other a light brown shade.

She was one of the children who's parents were killed..painfully...horriblely. Two girls and three boys joined her. One of the boys had blonde spiky hair and pure blue eye's held hands with her the other boy with black sort-of spiky hair and blood-red eyes took hold of her other hand. The other boy took hold of the blondes hand, he had brown hair and dark black eyes. The other two girls joined hands with us one of the girls had long flowing black hair and lovely brown eyes. Needless to say there was something outside the window. Something wonderful yet very dark and very scary.

Fire.

Fire was said to reborn or bring new life. The children closed their eyes. Not only fire but war. We were standing inside a old church. They were the children of different towns but were brought here by the men in funny uniforms and different hats with badges. Thrown is my life...my story.

BEEEEPPPPPP---*slam*.A hand came flying downwood's to my alarm clock. It was mine. I stared at it not knowing what to do. My hand..it was shaking. I sat up on the bed. 'What?' I thought as I pulled my legs into a hug with one hand and pushed the other into my forehead. Closing my eyes I gritted my teeth and smirked. I wasn't happy or sad i lost those emotions a long time ago, All i could feel was hatred,anger and comfusement...I let out a long sigh before sitting up .School. I got dressed and stumbled out to the corrider. Two girls dressed in identical uniform were already at the breakfast table."Good Mooorning"sang the blonde. "to you" continued the raven headed girl. i walked past them miserabelly.

"Rei" yelled another blonde. Ahh Marely. I gave him a wave. Let me tell you about us. when we were kids we were taken here by soldiers...this is an orphange .. the girl in black is Angela and the two blondes are Marley and sofia but at the end of the table was an emtpy chair at the table.

Shoran..the name ran through my head i knew him. he was like us but was lucky enough to have been adopted during the war by a strange woman dressed only in black . Closing my eyes i thought I wonder who she was...My eyes blinked open as the door slamed shut with a BOOM and a voice saying "i'm going first"!. It was Angela.

I rarely spoke and rarely made a face. People call me a the emotionless doll. I was also named that because of my partpicular purple eye. "AHHHHHHHHH" a horrid sound meet my ear. My exposed ear drums exploded. We all ran out side to discover...

A man no two holding Angela one of them was holding a gun werid ppl...again. Angela just kept struggling and skirming. These men weren't normal bescause if they were Angela would be stand on top of they and they would be beaten-half to death or mabey they were from Angelas karate fan club..."hahaha,i got you"Angela screeched grabbing the man with one hand and threw his over herself tehn kicked to other in the stomach so hard he went flying(really high) through the air and disappraed with a *DING*'...'i thought a si made my way back into the house. Marley and sofia stood there with blank faces. Sofia had angry marks on her head. Marley backe daway slowly and hid behind the house door just as " YOU STUIPD ***** DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED U MADE ME" "I never ask--" WELL WHAT U DOING SCREAMING SO LOU--" " I CAN SREAM AS WEEL DAMN LOUD AS I WANT"

We...the screaming got louder. I look at the time qauter to eight . were are ganna be late. Quick;y i threw on my white blouse and black and blue skirt and cream vest picking up my bag i ran out of the house with a peice of bread hanging out of my mouth quitely followed by Marley."Hey Tess, wait up!"Marely was dragging behind me.I had to stop to catch my breath and sofia were already in calss wehn we arrived surrounded by lost of fangirls and boys. Juat as i entered the room Marley was attacked by a couple of fangirls."[i]i'm glad i don't have any'[/i] TEACHERS COIMING yelled a girl at the top of her voice

"Hey Rei, wait up!"Marely was dragging behind me.I had to stop to catch my breath and sofia were already in calss wehn we arrived surrounded by lost of fangirls and boys. Juat as i entered the room Marley was attacked by a couple of fangirls."[i]i'm glad i don't have any'[/i] TEACHERS COIMING yelled a girl at the top of her voice.

[i]'darn'[/i]. Oh one more thing at school ppl call me Rei Telasu but with family i'm Teresa. The time passed dqiuckly befor it was lunch. I was just about to join the rest of the crew when i found a letter in my locker...shit a love letter:

[b][i]Dear rei

I admire your beauty and flowing hair

you are the true loving heir

.....BLA BLA BLA[/i][/b]

What the hell?. anonomus.

[i][b]Met me at the top of the school [/i] [/b] Might as i approched the balcony i could hear mettal clinking.I had to heave the door open. A hugh Gust of wind blew into my face. BOOM the door shut behind me. I ran to it and stated banging. *Bang* *bang* "Your so gullible ,rei "said a girls voice "yea" said another. Why is it always the fans?. Three girls stood in front of me .Definatly, Marley's fans cuz i saw them drooling over him this morning.i couldn't talk to them so i gave them a what-do-you-want face. "Don't give us that face!" shouted the brounet."[i]damn[/i]"i thought"[i]if they were boys i could easily beat them up[/i]." "Damn Bitch" said another, "you act so high and mighty. boys teach her a lesson" [i]Speak of the devil[/i]. Three no four guys from the upperclasses can out of nowhere.

[i]Attack me[/i] i thought [i]i dare you[/i] One boy came running at me with a base ball bat(idiot) He swung it with so much force it almost cracked the ground. I had just dodged the blow. [i]Ass..[/i]Someone behind me.

I flipped making sure the tips of my feet get the guys chin and sung him over to the other side making him land on his commrade. Just then i could swear someone pushed me cuz i was falling. "Ahh" "omg what did u do" I could hear fading voices. 'SPLASH' [i]I'm saved? no water ...what the hell i was falling before...hmm werid i can't see properly mabey cuz i'm in the water du[/i] *flips to feet*[i]I can walk..thats even werider[/i] Something was floating near the edge of this ocean.I began to swim upwards "SPLOSH" i lifted my head out of the water.*pant pant* A island...i dragged myself up on shore. It was a vacation looking island with houses.

[i]An island[/i]I had to drag myself back to shore. "Oh my god is she ok?" asked a petty girls voice "Are you sure it's a she this time?" whispered , i could only hear my own panting as the vocies fade back into the background. It was hard to keep my eyes open. Then i blacked-out. When i awoke i found myself in a bed covered in cloth. I was in a room, it had four windows each with a peice of cloth just covering the gapping place was nothing like the orpanage ,it was just like a square panited grey. one window had some words written under it it read:

[code]I am living in very room

i stalk every person i can see

you and you can see me i'm not

trasparent but you can go through me

I am not a shadow[/code]

[i]ok...i don't get it wait its not a shadow then it's...[/i]

"Thats right it's darkness" said a mans voice," i'm glad you are alright" A man dressed as a blacksmith. A little girl with flowing brown hair can in. She was waering a dress with an "unusal dress" said the little girl pointing at my school uniform [i]" what an incomsiderate little girl "[/i] "Yes i know" said the man[i]you can read my thoughts[/i] "No, but i can hear them" the man said to me, "But i can't answer all your question but fell free to stay with us and explore" But first you have to change!

Gorgie got some clothes from her desk and changed in a long white sleeve robe with funny pants. Then changed ME into a long black sleeved robe with a hood ,black shorts and a pair of ankle boots the colur of sand.

"That look good on you" Seth was smiling at me "whats your name" [i]How does it consern you[/i] "Haha, teenagers these days, lets just say i can help youunless ur willing to let me call you anything i want and boss u around that is " Seth answered with a smile in fact he was rolling on the floor laughting."[i]The ass, You can call me Rei"[/i] "thats great hello rei"said the man. "Come play wit me come play wit me" gorgie hopped around excitedly. [i]Yes yes i'm coming[/i] Might as well explore while i'm here. It seemed like an old town not like the ones our days.

The roads were made of cobble stone rusty with dirt, the stores were only very small some were made from mudbricks otheres were just two large sticks with a rag on top. Even though the shops were very small the place was fillied with hundreds of ppl. Gorgie began draging me over here and over there.

Luckily the old man had given me some spear cash or gorgie would be rolling on the floor crying her eyes out for me to buy her something or trowing a attention-catching tratrum. Gorgie aculately had alot of friends boys and girls. They were all set to play near the river bank. At least 10 times had each child fallen in. I had deicied to play with them by now.

It reminded me of when i was really young Haryy, marley, Angela used to play like this when we were kids. I was just helping Kelly and Zac(friends of gorgie) across the water when i slipped... i'm not sure what i slipped on but when i fell into the water it became really deep. I was falling all over again. through memories .. gorgie was...me when i was little. [i]no way[/i] "FLASH"

"Blink Blink" "OMG she's up" a real high-piched voice followed by some sobbing. "Hey rei you all right?". I sat up. My body ached all over. I was in a hospital . My friends gathered around the edges of the bed. …no of course not. I was rubbing my head now. "You feel off the school buliding" a young women in a long white coat ,black top and blue pants was standing just outside of the door. "it's amazing to see that you're not dead , u landed head first too with no injuries".

She looked very fustrated "but as long as your still alive right Rei" it was Angela . somehow she had managed to creep up next me without me noticing. She gave me a little hug. "Your ganna be leaving the hospital soon, hey doc when is she?". The doctor didn't look very happy to be call up in such a manner. "Just a few more days here and she's home-free" , replied the 'doc'.

Hmmm. "What is it" asked the blonde. "[i]Nothing really i had a werid dream that's all"[/i] "Werid dream… eh? It'll go away" yeah . The doctor looked at all of us in amazment. Like before normal ppl can't HEAR me so my friends looked like crazy talking to a mute person. The guys had to leave. They all waved good-bye and left. It felt really lonely "I would be out of this place in no time"I thought. "Interesting child a whisperer"said a deep voice. Hmm nobody was in the room but yourself "Gladly" said the voice. Smoke and sprinkles of darkness circles the room.. Everything stopped. A huge gust of wind came flying at me. I suddenly felt cold. I was no longer in the room.

MARLEY"S POV

"Hmmm"the blonde "Hey whats wrong marley" asked the brown "nothing really I just had a bad feeling" answered marley. "Me too"said the raven head" "I couldn't sleep at all last night maybe something happened to Rei" "Yea…no… probably not" "But still"I thought "I'm going to go visit her." "I'll come to" harry scrambled out of his chair "No, you have school" marley said as he helpped harry up. "so do you" harry snaaped at him "well your job is to make sure ppl don't say I skipped school k?" Marley told him giving a 'Lovely' smile. "What about me?" yelled the raven from the other room. 'Your too loud!'marley yelled back half-way out the door.

* arives at hospital* It's awfully quiet in here I thought as I pushed pen the door. The sight I saw next was horrid evrything was forzen solid. Somehting behind me grabbed me. "HEY" I yelled in surpirse . I turned to find there as no door or person behind me.

No way, I ran over to Rei's room. She was there . *Phew* I walked over " wait a minute" Black Fearthers flew everywhere . I could hardly keep my eyes open. Soon I wasn't in the hospital anymore it was really cold and dark.

I could see only see the back of Rei now . She wasn't facing me.. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. As she turned she changed. Her short black hair turned into long white hair. Her eyes grew to a deep purple and she wasn't in pajamas anymore . She wore a black kimono with blood red flowers on it. She wasn't Rei. "Who are you? where's Rei? Where am I ? " I asked axiously while looking through the darkness. A man appeared behind her with Rei in his arms. "REI" He shouted helplessly.

[b][i]'Poor boy ,she can't hear you'[/i][/b] said the deep woman's voice [i]' "[b]s till don't know anything do you boy?" [/b][/i]Marleys face wrinkled with anger. " I have a name thank you very much it's marley!, Don't play with me!" shouted marley as he charged at the woman.

The woman put one hand in front of of her and lightly touched his head, with this marley flew backwards hitting the wall. He didn't move. "[i][b]I[i][b] didn't even try yet how sad[/b][/i[/b][/i]]" said the woman She turned around "[i][b]Inui let's go[/b][/i]" *Huff **huff* Marley stood up

His eyes were a dark blue with a hint of black. [i][b]"What? he's half awakened good"*[/b][/i]inside marley* Wait I'm losing control I can't feel or see anything anymore. *Slash* I can hear stuff "[i][b] We have to leave it's too dangerous take the girl with you" [/b][/i]it was the womans voice how werid I see dizzy. *black out*

END OF FIRST CHAPTER! ADD ME SOME COMMENTS PLZ


End file.
